LoveTrouble
by darkcollision
Summary: Naruto is at the age where he can do anything he wants, and he likes Hinata, he took a risk and now he has something he needed more time to prepare for, OCCNESS, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Kishimoto might be a different STORY!


Begin 

"See ya Naruto." She called out as she opened the door, there was a odd smack sound, It showed a man dressed in black with long spiky hair, A/N No its not Jiraiya. he wore a mask, Hinata didn't notice him because she was just to happy. Naruto sighed, he just took a big risk, but so worth it, wait what was that risk again? Nah it didn't matter. He opened the door and heard a thud.

"What was that?" The man in the mask went big eyes, he had been spotted.

"Nah it doesn't matter." As he left without looking behind. The masked man sighed, maybe taking a bath did help with stealth.

Month later. 

The man in the masked was now really frustrated, he heard some one calling him.

"We have to go to dinner!" The woman snatched him by the ears and pulled him to there home.

"Naruto..."

"Yes Hinata-Chan?"

"Well...there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"I'm...I'..."

"Come one Hinata your what?"

"IM PREGNANT." She said gleefully.

"Oh, my god."

"What is it."

"WE CAN'T HAVE BABIES YET!"

"DAMN THE SHOP OWNER FOR NOT LETTING ME HAVE CONDOMS!"

"DAMNIT, I should have just asked some one else to get it, this is bad real bad."

"Why is it bad?"

"Do you know why I never let you in my closet?"

"BECAUSE THERE IS A BUNCH OF BOOKS, ON HOW TO CLEAN AND TAKE CARE OF CHILDREN!"

"And the home, I needed to save up enough money which I can't do in nine months."

"Whats so bad about your apartment." The sink blew off as brown water came out.

"This place is a fucking deathtrap!"

"The rats will probably get her and if not then the stand may break." The stand just broke.

"We could get loan from dad."

"Hinata don't you know already I don't have a dad!"

"No...My dad."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Do you want the kids to die."

"Fine."

Few minutes later. 

"Okay so here is the plan, we go through the air ducts..."

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Why don't you just ask him."

"HE WILL KILL ME, THEN YOU!"

"You already know you can beat him."

"BUT THE GAURDS, I CAN'T TAKE 20 HYUUGAS AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME!"

"Naruto..."

"Fine I will only go stealthy on the guards."

Later 

"Hey you, mister stiff...Hiashi is mooning us." He sat there.

"If you want to speak to Hiashi-sama please make a appointment."

"Look, pal, the guy is mooning us, aren't you going to do something about it."

"He ignored him."

"This is going to be easy." As he flipped his hands and both guards fell."

The...uuhhh...room? 

The door swung open as Naruto walked in dropped the royal guards that had the blue pale eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, here to steal my daughter away now?"

"No."

"Then what did you come for to kill me, then blame it on the twit Neji, don't try it some one already did."

"No."

"Then what did you come for?"

"I NEED A LOAN!" This brung shock the his eyes.

"And why should I give you a Loan."

"Its for Hinata."

"Couldn't she just ask me herself?"

"Well she insisted I did it, you know how woman are, throwing themselves out of danger and throwing some one else in."

"Tell me about it."

"And what did you need this loan for?"

"So I can move to another house."

"I thought this was for Hinata."

"IT IS!"

"But that wouldn't just make any sense."

"If you promise not to kill me."

"?"

"Hinata is pregnant."

"I really wouldn't get angry at her for that, unless she was married to a unworthy scum, tell me is it Kiba, he has been active lately and I was going to kick his ass any way for spying."

"No..."

"?"

"IM THE FATHER!"

"YOU WHAT." He immediately shock Jyuuken to his chest which he dodged, Neji came down the hall.

"Neji help me kill this traitor."

"Sorry I have no time I got a date with Tenten."

"Did you brush your hair?"

"Yes uncle..."

"Now... YOU IMBECILE!"

"IF YOUR GONNA BLAME SOME ONE BLAME THE SHOP KEEPER HE WOULDN'T LET ME BUY ANY CONDOMS!" Lol 

"Hold a sec then." Hiashi walked out,

"YOU IMBECILE!" He kick was heard. Hiashi walked back into the room and began where the left off.

"DAMNIT DON'T YOU RESPECT HINATA'S CHOICE!" He calmed down, when Naruto punched him in the face and immobilizing him.

"Ill give you the loan on one condition."

"That is?"

"You let me train them for two hours a day."

"One hour."

"Deal."

"Any Hinata gets to name it!" Hiashi added quickly.

"Fine...I'm bad at name making any way." He gave Naruto the check as he left but he stopped.

"There is a spy in our midst."

"Yes I sense him too."

Naruto threw a kunai at the air duct as a man wearing a black mask fell out. Naruto kicked him and grabbed his mask pulling it off.

code cliffhanger initiated. 

code Extra begun. 

Shows Hiazhi, "HINATA IS PREGENANT, NEJI IS GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Dancing.

"God." Fugaku said (Sasuke's dad.)

"Yes?"

"Please send me to hell!"

Extra finished 

Upcoming stories, Kagemane Naruto! Run away and never say goodbye. Lost dreams. Itazii. I may decide to do this one called, Body of the Enemy. 

A/N I hope you like this new computer format with the 's if not just tell me. 

\


End file.
